


steve is very disorganized (and other realizations)

by orphan_account



Series: M.C.'s Nurse Bucky AU (otherwise called: idiot boys make a lot of mistakes) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, abuse of commas, continuation of last work, i'm really good at naming things guys, just pure fluff, steve isn't a dog person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Uh, unless I am in horrible need of glasses,” he squinted at her cage. “Dot isn’t a fucking dog.”





	steve is very disorganized (and other realizations)

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again
> 
> tw for slight panic attack
> 
> 5-28-17: 100 KUDOS YOOO

Natasha had barely knocked before Steve swung open the door, out of breath and a crazed look on his face.

 

“Oh thank God,” Steve gasped, quickly pulling her inside.

 

Looking around the room, Natasha saw overturned furniture, cushions from the couch thrown across the floor and glass table laying cracked on it’s side. Turning to Steve, she stared at him incredulously. “What the hell did you _do?”_

 

Laughing nervously, Steve shoved his hands in his pockets, gazing down at the ground. “I lost it.”

 

“Lost _what? Your fucking mind?”_

 

“No.” He looked up, face crestfallen. “The ring.”

 

<<< >>>

 

“So you’ve seen Jurassic Park,” Bucky pulled away, mouth wet and hair mussed up. “But you haven’t seen Predator? Who do I have to blame for this?”

 

Steve entirely regretted the decision of asking Bucky about his favorite movies.

 

Especially when he was trying to get laid.

 

Steve smiled, reaching to the back of Bucky’s neck. “Nobody,” he murmured, leaning in for another kiss. However, Bucky squirmed out of his lap before he could do that, plopping his feet down on the floor and walking towards the open door.

 

Steve whined from the bed, making Bucky turn around with hands on his hips and a stern look on his face.

 

He probably would’ve been more intimidated if Bucky didn’t have a trail of hickeys down his neck and his fly wasn’t undone.

 

(Steve’s boxers were suddenly _very_ confining)

 

“Uh uh, _no,”_ Bucky said, pointing his finger at him. “Don’t give me that. We are watching Predator if it _kills me.”_

 

Strolling out of the room, Bucky ignored Steve’s exasperated shouting. “But-- _I just bought condoms.”_

 

He could hear Bucky's hysterical laughter from the living room.

 

<<< >>>

 

“How do you even lose an engagement ring?” Natasha was rifling through the desk drawers, throwing out papers left and right. “It comes in that little red box for a reason y’know.”

 

“The sarcasm?” Steve peaked his head from under the bed, eyes narrowed. “Not helping.”

 

“That wasn't sarcasm, Steve.” She looked closely at one of the magazines. “It was an actual fact.”

 

“Oh my God,” Steve groaned from under the bed. “I threw away the box so Bucky _wouldn't_ find it. Do you even remember his birthday? He's like a bloodhound--but for gifts.”

 

Natasha hummed, kicking her heels up onto the table while continuing to examine the magazine.

 

She could feel Steve glaring at the side of her head.

 

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her phone. “I’ll call Sam.”

 

<<< >>>

 

“Is it a… bike?”

 

“When was the last time you rode a bike Buck?” Steve sipped on his tea, smiling fondly as Bucky flailed miserably in his chair.

 

“Is it a Porsche?”

 

“No.”

 

“Is it a pinball machine?”

 

“We already have one of those.”

 

“Is it a--”

 

“Do you really think I’m gonna tell you?” He gazed up from his newspaper. “And ruin the surprise?”

 

Bucky groaned, laying his head down on his crossed arms. “I don't even _like_ surprises.” He peeked an eye out from under his hoodie. “If you really love me you’ll just tell me what it is.”

 

Steve smirked. “So,” he folded up his newspaper, laying it on the table. _“That’s_ the card you’re gonna play.”

 

He shook his head, slowly rising up from his chair. “I expected more from you Buck.”

 

Sputtering, Bucky scooted his chair back and chased after Steve. “What are you talking about--it’s the _best_ card.” He glared at the back of Steve’s stupid head. “At least I don't read _newspapers._ What are you, ninety?"

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

<<< >>>

 

“So,” Sam rubbed his chin with his hand, slightly amused. “When was the last time you saw it?”

 

“I’ve told you this a _million times,”_ Steve shrieked from the closet. “It was in my jeans, and they were in the hamper, but Bucky was going to do laundry this morning so I went to take it out of the pocket but it _wasn’t there.”_

 

“Well,” Sam paused. Natasha reached over and offered him a granola bar. “Have you checked the hamper?” He grabbed the bar from her hands.

 

“Have I checked the-- _yes_ I’ve checked the hamper you _ass.”_

 

“Hey man, no need to get nasty.” Sam took a bite as Natasha held back her laughter.

 

They heard a low sigh from the closet, followed by a small “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright Steve,” Natasha called back, nibbling on her own bar. “If I believed in something as archaic as marriage I’d probably be flipping my shit too.”

 

They heard a shuffling of cloth. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Nastasha chirped.

 

<<< >>>

 

“I’m dying.”

 

“You’re not dying,” Steve swept the hair out of Bucky’s eyes. “It’s just the flu. The medicine just needs to kick in.”

 

 _“It’s just the flu,”_ Bucky scoffed, poking Steve in the ribs. “Says the one with _supersoldier healing.”_

 

Steve hummed, rubbing his thumb on the space of skin between Bucky’s sweatpants and shirt. “I got sick a lot before that too y’know.”

 

Bucky rubbed his face against Steve’s chest. “I remember, from the biography--I have very high reading comprehension.”

 

Steve chuckled. “Still cocky even with a hundred degree temperature.” He gripped Bucky’s waist even tighter. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

“Cuz you love me.” Bucky murmured into his chest.

 

Steve’s heart dropped out of his ass

 

Bucky lifted his head, hair tangled, eyes slightly glossy and red, and Steve’s brained screamed _of course you love him_ dumbass.

 

“I mean,” Bucky paused. “You do, right? Love me?”

 

He shoved his face into Steve’s chest so hard that Steve barely heard the “Cuz I love you.”

 

Steve could’ve died.

 

Instead, he put his thumb under Bucky’s chin, slowly tilted up his head and looked him straight in the eye.

 

Watching Bucky’s eyes slowly widen, Steve said “I love you too.”

 

He could feel Bucky’s heart jack-rabbiting against his ribs.

 

Bucky licked his lips, and swallowed. “So are you gonna kiss me or not?”

 

Steve did.

 

<<< >>>

 

“Remind me why we called you?”

 

“Because I’m a genius with incredible searching skills.”

 

“That’s--at least half true.”

 

“I’ll take it.”

 

“Can we please just focus!” Steve hollered from the kitchen, making both Stark and Sam jump and hit their heads under the table. “Just find the fucking ring so I can finally propose to my _fucking soulmate_ and start our beautiful goddamn lives together.”

 

Stark was biting into his hand trying not to laugh.

 

Sam smacked him in the head and called back “No problem man, we’ll finish up in here and then go check the living room, okay?”

 

They got a grunt in response.

 

“Is it just me,” Stark picked up a gum wrapper and threw it away with a flourish. “Or does Cap seem _really_ stressed out.”

 

“I think it’s just you.”

 

“Figured as much.”

 

Sam felt something rubbing against his thigh. Looking down, he saw tawny fur and yellow eyes.

 

“Hi Polly.” Sam waved.

 

Polly meowed back.

 

<<< >>>

 

Bucky was lying down on the bed, arms and legs crossed, watching Steve’s get dressed when he said “We should get a dog.”

 

Steve turned around, shirt only halfway buttoned, and looked at Bucky, confused. “But we already have a pet.” He pointed over to Dot’s box, placed on a raised table in the corner of the room.

 

“Uh, unless I am in horrible need of glasses,” he squinted at her cage. “Dot isn’t a fucking dog.”

 

Steve giggled, buttoning the rest of his shirt and fixing his hair in front of the mirror.“Dogs are okay I guess.”

 

Bucky sputtered _“Okay?_ Dogs are some of the purest creatures on the planet, if not the entire fucking _universe.”_

 

Steve shrugged, holding in his laughter at Bucky’s unbelieving expression in the mirror. “I’m a cat person Buck--you know this.”

 

“I know, I know. Cats are cool. But I mean,” Bucky raised his hands, staring at Steve expectantly. “You could picture it right?”

 

Steve could.

 

He could picture a dog running through the hallway, wet and soapy while Bucky chased after them with a towel. He could picture standing in the rain while the dog squatted in the grass. He could picture it laying between them in bed, and giving them sloppy licks until it woke them up.

 

He shuddered. Ew.

 

Cats didn’t need to be walked.

 

But then his train of thought to something, different. He thought of walking down the aisle, rice falling into Bucky’s hair as he laughed and laughed. He thought about looking down at their hands and seeing matching pairs of rings. But most profoundly, he thought about waking up early, groggy, and holding a blonde-haired bundle in his arms, patting their back while Bucky made coffee.

 

He nearly shit himself.

 

“Steve?” Bucky was looking at him, concerned.

 

Steve cleared his throat. “I’m partial to getting a cat.”

 

Bucky grinned. “Deal.” Swinging his legs off the bed, he walked over to Dot’s box and rubbed the glass. “You're gonna get a friend bud. Just don't eat them, alright?”

 

<<< >>>

 

The next day, Steve went out and bought a ring.

 

<<< >>>

 

“Steve, breathe okay?” Natasha took a big gulp of air and slowly let it out through her nose. “Big breaths.”

 

Placing a hand on his heart, Steve mimicked Natasha’s breathing, breaths slowing and color slowly returning to his face.

 

“Yeah,” Natasha smiled. “There we go. It’ll be okay.”

 

Steve laid back on the floor, hands rising to cover his eyes. “But I can't fucking _find it._ None of us can _fucking find it.”_

 

“I’m sorry Steve,” Natasha patted his knee, leaning back on her feet. “It must've just vanished into thin air.”

 

Steve took one of his hands and put it behind his head. Looking at Natasha, she tried not to wince at the horribly miserable expression on his face.

 

“Steve,” she sighed, continuing to rub his knee. “It’s not your fault. You must know that. I mean--” She gestured around with her free hand. “We searched this entire goddamn place and we couldn't find it.”

 

“I know, I know,” Steve murmured. “But--” he let out a shaky breath. “Do you think he would've said yes?”

 

“James?”

 

He nodded.

 

Natasha almost smacked him in the head.

 

Almost.

 

Instead, she said “Of course he's going to say yes.” Patting his knee, she stood up. “Don't sell yourself short Rogers.”

 

She walked to the edge of the living room. Before turning a corner, she looked at Steve for the last time. “You two are so disgustingly in love with each other I'm surprised you didn't do this sooner."

 

Walking away, Steve heard a small "I’m just scared for what's going to happen when you have kids.”

 

<<< >>>

 

 _“INCOMING.”_ Clint vaulted over the couch and rolled under the table, Stark falling soon behind.

 

“What the fuck,” Natasha whispered, peering up from inside the cabinet.

 

“Shh,” Clint stuck his finger up to his lips. “Sam is stalling him.”

 

“Stalling who?” Steve whispered back, brow furrowing.

 

“WOW BUCKY I LOVE WHAT YOU’VE DONE WITH YOUR HAIR. WHAT PRODUCT ARE YOU USING NOWADAYS?” Sam howled from the doorway.

 

“Why the fuck are you _yelling,”_ Bucky groaned. Steve could hear the annoyance in his tone.

 

Scrambling away from the cabinet, Steve grabbed Natasha’s arm and all but threw her on the couch, grabbing a magazine and throwing it into her outstretched hands.

 

“Steve?” Looking up, he saw Bucky’s face leaning over him, next to the couch. Sipping his coffee, he raised an eyebrow. “Watcha doing?”

 

“Oh, uh,” Steve stared at Natasha for support.

 

She raised up the open magazine. “I’m telling Steve about an article I found.”

 

“Oh really?” Bucky took another swig from his mug. “Which article?”

 

“‘The Importance of Safe Sex.’”

 

“Huh.” Bucky replied, unfazed. “Can I see it?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Reaching over, Bucky took the magazine from Natasha’s hands, and Steve saw a glint of gold on his ring finger.

 

Almost lightning fast, he grabbed Bucky’s hands, raised it to his face and saw the engagement ring staring back.

 

“Well,” Natasha leapt off the couch. “I think that's our cue to go.”

 

Clint and Stark rolled out from under the table, grumbling while Natasha lead them out of the room.

 

Steve couldn’t breathe.

 

Bucky cleared his throat. “I left my headphones in my jeans. So I was looking through the hamper, and I thought your pants were mine, and then I found this.”

 

He smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. “It's pretty huh?”

 

Steve should know--he picked out the fucking thing.

 

Stuttering, Steve said “I--I spent all day looking for this, and you had it the whole time?”

 

Bucky nodded.

 

Steve sighed, kissing Bucky’s knuckles, relief flooding his lungs. “I thought I lost it.”

 

Bucky shook his head. “You didn't. But leaving them in your jeans? I know you were kinda unorganized but _damn._ This shit is kinda important."

 

"Yeah." Steve felt himself smiling, despite his best efforts.

 

“Well,” Bucky lowered his face to level Steve’s, eyes twinkling. “What are you waiting for?”

 

“Oh, right.” Clearing his throat, Steve dropped off the couch and got on one knee. “James Buchanan Barnes, will you marry--”

 

Bucky threw his hands around his neck and kissed him breathless.

 

Steve took it as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be able to write setting for shit but I can make dialogue my bitch. And I made them engaged. I'm a weak bitch. Sue me. Plus, there mi ght be a pt.3 in the works. Maybe. Possibly. I'm not sure. It's quite shitty atm but we'll see.
> 
> Ao3 is kinda glitching in that it won't let me put any more italics, and I posted this one a little bit quickly so I might be editing it over the next couple of days.
> 
> Kudos, criticism, and comments (especially comments) are totally welcome!!!


End file.
